Asterflame
Personality Aster is a bit of a weird one. When you first meet her she's quite shy and self-conscious and can often come across as rude. However, once you get to know her she is bubbly and crazy and bouncing of the walls. She can spout technobabble at high speed while simultaneously dancing to latin pop, fangirling and swishing her imaginary Doctorish long coat. (This is an interruption to say that Aster is awesome. ~Spidey out~) (Awww, thanks Spidey :P -Aster ) On BlogClan Aster joined BlogClan on the 3rd of November 2017, commenting on the Name Generators Page with the name of Wrenwing. She discovered it on Silverpelt, another warriors website, where it had a link to BlogClan. She is most active on the Warriors Game Page and the Tavern, Unfourtunately she is WAY to procrastinative to actually host a game, though she plays a couple of simple games like NTAs. Aster recently started running for senior warrior and hopes to join those honoured ranks :P Her mentor is the amazing Loudfern! On The Wiki She joined on the 22nd of December 2017. Recently she has been a bit lax and isnt active very much. BlogClan Friends Add yourself if you want ^^. Actually, add yourself. Stop me from looking sad. Wrenkit/feather Loudy (Loudfern) Silverpaw (Silverleaf) Moon (Moonbreeze) Mapleheart (Maph, Now Beckoning Paw) Oakwhisker Riv/Riverpaw Leaf Lost in Coding Pitt (Libbypaw) Cheetahspark Spidersong Willowrain Ebonyrain Rosepaw :D Jinx (Lilypaw) Wistep Crystie Sandy Bluebellpaw Flighty ( Cheetahpaw) Favourites For my Warriors Favourites, go below. Colour: Cream, Tardis Blue or Teal Food: Ravioli Accent: Yorkshire Sport: Netball Movies: Forrest Gump, 1980's/90's/00's Romcoms, The Breakfast Club, Hunt for the Wilderpeople and The Princess Bride. Number: 42 ( The meaning of the universe, how old Doctor Who was when it returned and I was born, a Doctor Who episode) Name She's Come Up With: Deeptide TV Shows: Doctor Who, The Big Bang Theory, The Middle AsterXWarriors Favourite Cat: Jayfeather, followed by Finpaw, Violetshine, Whitestorm and Hawkfrost. Least Favourite Cat: Onestar Favourite Arc: AVOS Least Favourite Arc: TPB Favourite Ships: TwigXFin, DoveXTiger, MothXMicah, RavenXBarley, TallXJake and JayXBriar Least Favourite Ships: FireXSand, FireXCinder, GreyXMillie Favourite Warriors book: Shattered Sky Least Favourite Warriors book: Moonrise Trivia * She is 13 and has recently graduated Year 8 * She loves Doctor Who - her favourite Doctor is a tie between Matt Smith (11) and Jodie Whittaker (13), followed by David Tennant, Christopher Eccleston and Tom Baker * Aster is an Actress and she has participated in two community theatre plays; The Jungle Book, where she played Mowgli, and James and The Giant Peach, where she played Number 2/Ensemble * She is a RavenclawXSlytherin * She is a proud Kiwi! (Kia Ora! Ke te pehia koe? Ke te ngenge te au.) * She is the Human-Slave of a beautiful torbie cat called Anastasia Hermione * She loves manga and is currently learning Japanese * Aster started reading Warriors when she was 7, had a break in her 1oth and 11th years and is now back, stronger than ever! * She also loves film, TV and general geeky activities Gallery Aster.jpg|Me by Riverpaw! 631BAD49-4A99-4029-B1BC-801FE9EDDDF3.jpeg|Me by Juni! C7D8FBF6-3D41-4B13-BCD7-FDB870A8E6FC.jpeg|Me by Spidey! Asterflame.png|Me, drawn by my Secret Santa! Coding by Loudfern (Thank you Loudy! :3 ) Category:She-cat Category:Dapper Dragons Category:Hypnotic Hamsters Category:Warrior Category:Mentor